Fated
by Mellow Lellow
Summary: “The Breakup was three weeks ago. It’s time to hit the club Sakura and get over Sasuke.” Is what Ino had said; and I could understand that. But this? This was just ridiculous. Men shouldn’t be allowed to come kissing unsuspecting girls! AU SakuIta
1. Really reality? Really? You Suck

**Fated**

**-**

"The Breakup was three weeks ago. It's time to hit the club Sakura and get over Sasuke." Is what Ino had said; and I could understand that. But this? This was just ridiculous. Men shouldn't be allowed to come kissing unsuspecting girls!

-

**I don't own Naruto. But I sure as Hell enjoy playing with them.**

**Mellow Lellow**

-

-

_I know that somewhere in the Universe exists my perfect soulmate -- but looking for him is much more difficult than just staying at home and eating more chocolate._

-

_New Journal Entry:_

**Title**: Oh Puh-Lease…

**Mood**: Aggravated

**Listening To**: _This club will be closed in three weeks_ (we can hope, yes?)

**Reading**: Text messages from the Pig

**Watching**: Just the time, darling

**Playing**: With my hair. Omgwhyisitdoingthisto_me?_

For once, I'm starting to think that Ino's current plan isn't so great. (Oh yes, I went there) But seriously, going out to a club, right now, sounds like the farthest thing I want to be doing tonight. Sure its been, what, three weeks since The Breakup? but I just don't feel in the mood to, as Ino stated, "Get back in the game." Uhm, hello, no thank you. I promise I won't wax poetically about how shattered my poor unfortunate heart is, er, any more. Puh-lease. Now I'm just _pissed_. Seriously, Letting me find out through _facebook?! Hell hath no wrath, bitch. _ Right…Sorry…again. But really, three weeks isn't that long, I may be mad, but it still hurts. You know? It feels a bit too soon, is it too soon? But, when is too soon?? Psh. This sucks royally. Ohmygawd but what if I wait too long? Then he's gonna find some _slut_ to hang off his arm while I wilt away in a corner pathetically; alot like the roses he got me for my birthday… And then I'll end up dying alone and miserable, also, like the roses he got me for my birthday…(And Ino, don't even say it. I already _know_ I have a flare for the dramatics. It's what makes me fabulous, darling). But really, which one sounds more horrible? Right, do I even need to ask?

Tch, dating sucks.

I swear off men.

We're going to the club girlfriend.

Let's break some hearts.

And get absolutely, positively, fabulously _Smashed._

Ta-Ta my Lovelies

~Saku

_**9 Comments / Previous Journal Entries**_

**RisingDragon10-10~**

Hey! Wait! Why was I not invited?? What the hell…

**HinaHime03~**

Oh poor Sakura. Don't give up yet! uhm, movie night tomorrow? I'll bring the ice cream.

**FoxyAwesomeLoverBoy7~**

Ne, Sakura? Can me and the Teme come too?

** BabyBlueEyedBlonde**~

…The Hell….NO

** FoxyAwesomeLoverBoy7~**

…WHYYYYYYYYY????

** BabyBlueEyedBlonde**~

Why do you think she _needs_ to get out??

** FoxyAwesomeLoverBoy7~**

** …**oh.

** BabyBlueEyedBlonde**~

_ Exactly_

**WindGoddessTema~**

HELL YEA! Party Time!

-

I suppose I should have known that when Ino said we were going to a club tonight, that I should have known it was going to be the loudest, ritziest, crowded, and most conspicuous club in town. Of course, such is to be expected of any establishment titled _Panache_. How completely ridiculous. Of course, in typical Ino fashion, we arrived dressed to the nine's in attire that should most definitely not be worn anywhere but for clubbing. But I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy every minute of it.

Despite the insufferable amount of people clambering for space, _Panache_ easily had the most spectacular dance floor I had ever seen. Not to mention their drinks were positively divine. I made sure to get myself a nice Sex on the Beach. I mean, _Hello_, how could I _not?_

A good amount of alcohol and some much needed time dancing away all the heartache and stress that had built up in my system over the last few weeks, and I was feeling heavenly albeit a bit tired.

I have to hand it to Ino. The girl knows how to throw one hell of a girls night out. By the end of the night I felt thoroughly sloshed and danced out. Regrettably, though, _Panache _insists onblasting their music two decibels too high to be healthy for my eardrums, and I was forming an incredible headache to say the least. Seriously, three hours of pounding techno at this degree have got to be on so many levels of bad. I began to weave my way off the crowded dance floor. With this headache, there was no way I was going to allow anyone to 'grind' up against me. Yeah, I think _not._

I had lost sight of Ino and the girls hours ago. Regardless, I craned my neck, scanning the establishment for signs of the others. Of course, drunken dancers and pulsing strobe lights aren't exactly what I'd call beneficial, in my searching endeavor.

**New Text Message To:**

Ino

TenTen

Temari

Hinata

** Text:**

Where r u guys? I'm getting a massive headache. Rdy to go?

**Send**

Ah modern technology. I couldn't help but marvel the helpfulness of my beautifully fabulous red EnV2 that I was currently equipped with, which also, I should note, went marvelously with my pink hair. It was at times like these that I truly treasured it.

Five minutes later, I realized that my texting efforts to reach my still partying friends had proven futile. Le sigh. I suppose that means I'll be left to my own devices (sadly not technological) in finding my friends.

_Alright Sakura darling. Finding them will be a piece of cake! You're a smart girl. First order of business is to get to the edge of the room. Chya! Then maybe find a chair to stand on. Or….uh…_

"…"

I cringed at my pathetic try at a self pep talk. It didn't work anyway. I let loose another sigh, my impatience rising as I began making my way towards the back of the large room. As I drew nearer, I noticed the back wall held a wide, roped off entrance, leading to, most likely, the VIP rooms. A sinking feeling developing in my stomach.

If you know Ino Yamanaka, like I know Ino Yamanaka, then you know that she has an incredible knack at getting into anything VIP.

_Because, Sakura dear, everyone should know that Ino Yamanaka is one, Very Important Person._

Important my ass.

I tried to peer into the room as inconspicuously as possible, as one can, when you have pink hair. To my dismay, the lights were even dimmer in there, if that was even possible. Luck was _not_ on my side. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past ten minutes.

I could feel my headache intensifying. Groaning inwardly I turned to try and find one of the other girls. I made it about half a step before I ran into someone's ridiculously hard chest.

"Ah, sorr…..y…." I trailed off pathetically, because of the sight before me. I swear I just ran into what could be considered the hottest man I have ever seen in my life. Ohmygod it should be _illegal_ for a man to be that sexy. _Oh_, _my god_. I stared up into the darkest pair of eyes I have ever seen; I swear they were pitch black._ Is that even possible?_ And don't even get me started on his _hair_. Kami, I'd kill for hair that beautiful.

I must have been gaping, because he oh-so nonchalantly raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. Like he knew I knew he was the hottest man I had ever seen. I swear he oozed smugness. He didn't even _say_ anything, but his eyes practically yelled, "Yes, I know I am just _that hot"_. His arrogance made my eye twitch in irritation.

Well geez, it's his own damn fault for being drop dead gorgeous. Of course a girl's gonna stop and stare.

Tch. What-_ever_.

I rolled my eyes and huffed at him. I think if I stay around him for much longer I'll end up either punching him in the face or jumping him. I was really undecided on which option I liked better. I shook my head, trying to stop where my mind was going, unaware that oh-so-sexy-and-egotistical-man was still staring at me with a curious expression.

Once again I turned to walk away, sidestepping said man to leave. I think I actually made it a full step this time before an arm shot out, wrapping around my waist and pulling me, once again, to his ridiculously hard chest. This man was seriously _fit._

But more prominently, I was going between attempting to quiet down the part of me that was cackling in glee, and wondering exactly what the hell he thought he was doing. I suddenly froze as I felt his lips ghosting over the shell of my ear.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered huskily into my ear in a deep, velvety rumble that, I swear, should _not _be allowed_._

All thought left my brain as a shiver ran up my spine, my knees suddenly going weak. I swear I would have collapsed right there on the floor if he hadn't been holding me up.

It just isn't _fair. _It isn't fair that with just that simple action this man that I've never met in my life could have such a dramatic effect on me. It made me want to stomp my foot and throw a tantrum like a child.

I felt his chest rumble as he let loose a low chuckle. I'm guessing he could sense my distress, and it _amused_ him.

_Excuse me? Oh, hell no. _No_ way _am I letting him laugh at me eyes narrowed as I raised my head to meet his amused gaze. I glared back at his smirk.

"Would you mind unhanding me…._please?_" I ground out through gritted teeth, leaving no doubt of sarcasm dripping on the thrown in pleasantry.

He cocked his head to the side, studying me with his smug, _sexy,_ irritating face. But his eyes held a dark, dangerous glint that made me instantly wary and on edge.

"Hn."

That was all the warning I got as he lifted my chin while simultaneously twining his other hand into the hair at the base of my neck, drawing me into a hot, passionate kiss that held far more heat and hunger than I would ever like to admit. My mind went unhelpfully blank as he pressed my body flush against his own. Lust clouded my eyes as I instinctively began reciprocating the hot kiss. I gasped as he pushed me against a wall I don't even remember being by, and he took advantage of my surprise to plunge his tongue into my open mouth, exploring the hot cavern. I let loose a low moan. I couldn't help it, really I couldn't. He was a _damn_ goodkisser.

Then as quickly as it had all started, he broke the kiss, taking half a step back. The smug look of self-satisfaction dancing in his eyes. Before I could even react he leaned in, nipping my earlobe.

"Let's do this again, sometime, shall we?" He whispered, smirking while simultaneously sticking a slip of paper down the front of my blouse. And with that he swept off, lost in a crowd of people before I could even register what had just happened. When it did, it crashed down all around me and in perfect clarity.

I let loose a strangled cry as I slumped to the floor.

_What, The HELL?!_


	2. Hello? When did life become a soap opera

A/N: Small Author's note before we get started! I made some changes to the writing style in this chapter from the style in the first. Although I'm probably the only one who will be able to tell the difference, but whatever. So if you do happen to notice, don't freak. I was just having a hard time writing like I did ^^ okay, that's all! Buh bye.

Disclaimer: Has the fact that I _don't_ own Naruto changed? Ah, let's see. That would be a resounding _No._

_**Enjoy, my lovelies**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 2_

_Excuse me, When did my life become a soap opera?_

I don't know how long I stayed there sitting on the floor. My mind was far too preoccupied with the maelstrom of emotions that were swirling through me. First and foremost I was confused to hell about what had just happened. Seriously, things like this happen in movies or soap operas, but last time I checked, this was _reality. _

_Hello? Reality? You remember that, right?_

Gorgeously fancy looking men do not go around kissing unsuspecting pink haired girls. _Especially_ this pink haired girl. But good lord, the man could kiss. Oh, heaven to Kami. It irritated me that he had gotten me so hot and bothered and then left without finishing what he started. I swear, the things he could do with that _tongue- _

Oh my Kami.

It irritated me more for the shameless direction my thoughts had started going. _Bad Sakura. Bad._

Uhg, _WhyWhy__**Why**_ are you doing this to me Wild Imagination, _Why? _

I shook my head violently; hoping the contemptible thoughts might fly out by doing so; only to be reminded of the small slip of paper he had tucked down my blouse when it began scratching against me in my fit. My eyes widened. Then narrowed to slits.

The anger slammed into me like a ton of bricks. Indignation coursed through my veins, making me shake almost imperceptibly.

I stuck my hand down my front, fishing for whatever it was he had placed there. I finally found what I was looking for and unraveled it to see.

I read it once, brows furrowed in confusion; I read it a second time when the realization dawned on me.

_His Number. He. Stuck. His. __**Phone number**__. Down. My. Shirt. _Oh God. Oh Kami. Oh. Fucking _Kami! _He did _NOT _just do that. Oh Hell No. He certainly had nerve.

I let loose a growl of rage. No man, no matter how handsome, was going to humiliate me like that and get away with it. Thinking he could just handle me like some…_Plaything. _The word caused venom to course through my veins.

I shot to my feet and stalked into the crowd of people still dancing. I shoved through the masses, pushing people out of my way. I was on a mission, and no one, I repeat, _no one_ was going to stop me.

_I wanted to leave, and leave __**Now.**_ I had lost any and all humor and good mood I had been holding onto previously. God, I don't think I'll ever be able to step foot into this establishment without getting pissed off again. So much for a pleasant night out.

I conveniently found Tenten and Hinata standing by the bar, sipping on some fruity concoction or other. _Thank God_. It made _leaving_ this Godforsaken place all that much easier. I marched up to them, grabbing them by the arm and pulling them away from the bar. I paid no attention to Hinata's squeak of surprise and Tenten's forlorn glance back to her drink as I pulled them away.

"We're leaving. _Now._ No complaining. Now where's Ino and Temari?" I all but barked at them, watching their befuddled expressions. I felt only slightly sorry for my rude behavior, but seriously, all things considered, I think I deserved to be allowed a small tantrum. I had a massive headache, I was tired, slightly drunk and was just degraded by some unknown, pretty-boy. I _totally_ deserved my momentary hissy fit. Yes. Of Course.

Before either of them could even respond to my inquiry though, I caught sight of both Temari _and _Ino. _Perfect. _It didn't surprise me all that much that they were both smack dab in the middle of the dance floor. I mentally shrugged. At least it wasn't the VIP room. I cringed as I embarked on the task of disentangling the two from the mass of moving bodies on the dance floor.

With a little too much effort for my taste, I finally managed to get everyone out of the club. Seriously, trying to get four drunk, and decidedly coquettish girls out of a crowded club is nearly _impossible. Nearly. _

I thanked the heavens above that my friends were too drunk to question my unusually grumpy behavior. Although, now that I think about it, they probably wouldn't have questioned it regardless; what with my bad temper and all. It probably didn't seem all that 'unusual'. Psh. Well, whatever. At least we were out.

Really, All I wanted, was to do nothing more than go home and hibernate in my bedroom for the next millennium. Or at least for the rest of the weekend, if nothing else. _Note to self: Buy ice cream and chocolate._

_Journal Entry_

**Title**: Where's the hidden camera, seriously, where?

**Mood**: Frustrated

**Listening To**: _Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?_

**Reading**: Dracula (I love you Edward, but you really shouldn't _sparkle)_

**Watching**: Ohmygosh can you say Lost season Finale? Yess…

**Playing**: Can someone tell me when Facebook games became so addictive?

I have, determined with much certainty, that Life, is in fact, a snotty nosed kid with grubby little paws clutching onto a yo-yo. And you want to know what? _We are that yo-yo._ Being yanked up and down, manhandled by disgusting little hands, until we are completely strung out. (No puns intended, darlings, really) But really, Isn't that what it all boils down to anyway?

Yes, well, personally, I would greatly appreciate it if the child handling my yo-yo, would kindly wash his hands; because he seems to have gone and made a mess of my life.

And now I know you all are positively dying to know what triggered this whole dialogue, but please, spare me. I need a moment of silence to grieve my dilapidated yo-yo. And you all should know; that this time it was _not all_ Ino-pig's fault. Not all of it, at least.

Now moving onto a considerably lighter note! I have absolutely amazing news that I had to find out myself because my Father conveniently, 'forgot,' to hand it over and subsequently got buried in a mountain of mail that I then had to sort through, and ohmygod don't _ever_ make me do that again.

But I digress. Onto the real news! Can I have a drumroll please? Yes, Thank you Naruto.

Ahem.

Now who got accepted into Tokyo University? Hmm, who?

Well, yes, I know we were _all_ shocked that Karin got into a college _period._ I mean, I about keeled over in shock. Really does the girl have brain cells?

Aha, Just kidding. Well actually I'm not, but she isn't who I was talking about, now was it?

So you wonder, who else got into Tokyo University? And on a full ride scholarship, no less? Well, for all those who guessed some random tramp like Tayuya, you are officially disowned. For the others who kindly guessed yours truly. Then yes, you would be correct.

OhMyKami I swear I squealed in excitement like a twelve year old girl when I read the letter!

Ok guys, seriously, we need to go out and celebrate this, like _Now._

Lot's of Love,

~Saku

_**10 Comments / Previous Journal Entries**_

**HinaHime03~ **

Congratulations Sakura-Chan! I knew you'd make it in! I'm so proud of you. We're going to have so much fun at college!

Oh, and your wit always amuses me, you're so funny. ^o^

**WindGoddessTema~**

Hell Yeah girlfriend! I knew you could do it! Let's go celebrate! And next year if that skank Karin tries to bother you, I'll help beat her up.

**FoxyAwesomeLoverBoy7~**

WHHAAAAATT? NO WAY! MY SAKURA-CHAAAN IS SOOO SMART! TAKE ME WITH YOUUU!

**BabyBlueEyedBlonde**~

Ah Forehead! I knew that big head of yours would pull through in the end! I'm thinking shopping trip tomorrow, yes? We _have_ to get our wardrobes prepared for college baby!

**GentleFistNeji~**

That's wonderful news Haruno-san, Congratulations.

**RisingDragon10-10~**

Congratulations Sakura! I'm super pumped that we all got into TU together!

And Ino, I better be included on this mall trip!

** BabyBlueEyedBlonde**~

Of course you are, it's going to be an all girls outing!

**CloudWatcher~**

Congrats Sakura, glad to hear you go into TU too.

**SpringtimeOfYouth!~**

I congratulate you my lovely Sakura! I would expect nothing less of such a beautiful blossom! Let us all take a youthful step towards a bright future!

**UchihaChidori7~**

…Congratulations.

* * *

Another A/N: So I cut this a bit short, and I know this chapter had absolutely _No_ content, and for that I am extremely sorry. I'm also very sorry for updating soo slowly! Really, I am. But I swear, things will pick up, because I need to get over this transition scene and get to the next scene, which I already have planned out in my head! So be excited.

So as usual, comments are much appreciated; they only take moment!

Love you all!

~Mellow


	3. And So the Plot Thickens

_**And so the plot thickens…**_

Enjoy my lovelies

Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, stretching in the morning sunlight, I realized how my life had literally been tossed upside-down. It was like an upturned purse of mayhem. All in the span of less than a month. Seriously. What the hell? How does that even happen?

Lets recap, shall we? I'm even writing these down. Because I believe they should be remembered for eternity_. Obviously._ So:

-First: My boyfriend publicly breaks up with me (Not cool. Not cool _at all_)

-Said _Ex-_Boyfriend starts going out with some random tramp (Sure, just add insult to injury, why don't you?)

-I get thoroughly smashed at a ridiculous club. (How did that even happen? Oh yes, thank you _Ino _for that one)

-My mouth was ravished by, probably the hottest man _ever._ (Oh, thank Kami for this one. Oh. My. God. I'm getting frustratingly hot just thinking about it. _And pissed, _all at the same time)

-And I got accepted into one of the top schools in the _country._ (Because I am _that_ good)

Alright, so looking back, maybe all in all, things haven't been all that bad. But seriously, it has felt like one hell of a rollercoaster ride. But, thank Kami, the end of the school year is literally, right around the corner. And yeah, sure, there's graduation and all that jazz. Blah blah blah. Whatever.

What really _is_ going to be awesome, are the _parties._

_Hell Yeah!_

I mean, _come on!_ I'm going to have to move on from Sasuke the douchebag somehow. I know, I know. Just a few days ago I was still bitching and moaning over the fact that I was all heartbroken and whatnot. But, you know, that was _before_ those last three major bullet points. And let me tell you, they were _major._ I think my small little raincloud of depression has floated away.

_Ta-Ta emo Sakura! _I will so _not_ miss that mopey attitude.

** Welcome to Twitter!**

**CherryBlossom777- **サクラ

Alright, girls, its Saturday, and we have some major shopping to do! Lets hit the mall!

3 minutes ago

**BabyBlueEyedBlonde-** イノ

CherryBlossom777 Omg YES! I am in dire need of a new pair of shoes and a serious mani-pedi. Meet you there in ten.

2 minutes ago

**WindGoddessTema- **テマリ

CherryBlossom777 Sounds like an awesome plan to me. Lets find something fabulous to wear for graduation. Something to knock all those boys dead ;)

1 minute ago

**HinaHime03-****ヒナタ**

CherryBlossom777 What a fun idea. Can someone pick me up?

55 seconds ago

**RisingDragon10-10- **テンテん

CherryBlossom777 I get off of work in twenty minutes, and HinaHime03 I'll swing by and pick you up! We'll see you girls there!

30 seconds ago

Fifteen minutes later found me strutting down the halls of the local mall with the girls on either side of me. There's nothing quite like mall time with your best friends. Seriously. I think it might be our favorite place to hang out, like, _ever._

"I need something _hot_ to wear for all the graduation parties." Ino mused, giving a contemplated look to a new pair of Jimmy Choos.

Temari snorted in amusement and raised an eyebrow towards Ino.

"Didn't you get something to wear last week?" Called Ten-Ten as she rifled through a nearby clearance rack.

"..And isn't _everything_ you wear considered _hot?_" Hinata squeaked out, looking mildly perturbed.

Ino tisked at them, shaking her head in disdain. "Yes, but that dress was so_ not_ the, 'hell-yeah-its-summer-and-I-just-graduated' type dress. _Obviously._ And Hinata, not _all_ of my clothes are considered _hot._ Take the clothes I wear after a break-up for instance. I would so _not_ be caught dead wearing that in public."

We all just stopped and stared at her, letting her statement sink in, then went back to our respective racks. Sometimes, Ino's logic may seem a bit skewed, but there are a few times when she makes complete sense. And one of those times is when it comes to fashion. She has a very perceptive eye when it comes down to what's in one day, and out the next.

Which started me thinking, that if Sasuke wanted to date some skanky little nobody, then I would have to step up my game, and who better to help than my partner in crime.

"Hey Ino, I need your help picking out an outfit for the graduation party at the Uchiha residence." I said, giving her a meaningful look. Because I need to look _drop-dead-you-better-regret-your-stupidity-because-I-look-freakin'-sexy, _if I'm even going to _show_ my face at his house.

She gave me a grin that, in most cases, would have me very _very _worried, as she pulled me out into the mall.

XXXXX

Three hours, and five stores later, I was exhausted and grumpy from having to try on an innumerable amount of clothing. But the glow I felt inside made it totally worth it. Ino managed to create an outfit that, I swear, totally belongs in a magazine. It is completely gorgeous, sexy, classy, and full of bad-assery. Thank Kami I have such a wonderful friend.

I swear, I totally said I was excited for graduation and High School to be completely over with. But _Oh My God. _I am bawling my freakin' eyes out. I mean, this is the last time I'm ever going to see some of these people! And who knows where all my friends will go off to. What if I never see them again? Oh my Kami. I think I would literally die.

Okay, breathe Sakura. Breathe.

Okay, so there's still college. It's all going to be okay. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Wow. I feel like a loser, standing in front of the mirror in my graduation robes, crying like a little baby. Uhg, and I just ruined my makeup too. Well, at least I know for a fact that all my girls will be there with me through college. Thank Kami for that. I don't know what I would do if I had to go out into the dark dangerous world all by myself. Oh the horror!

Finally I manage to pull myself together, and artfully touch up my makeup fiasco, when I hear my Dad calling for me downstairs so we can get to the school for the ceremony, and most likely for my last time. Well that is, unless I decide that it might actually be cool to go to a High School reunion in like, twenty years. Psh, right.

XXXXX

Alright, so graduation is wonderful and beautiful and all that jazz, but _oh my Kami_ is it _long._ Uhg it took for-_ever._ I felt worse for Ino, who had to wait till the very end to get her diploma. But once the last person walked across that stage and we all threw our caps into the air (even though the teachers tried to tell us not to), it was positively exhilarating. I mean, this was a huge stepping-stone into our futures. And in the words of our lovely valedictorian: "We have the whole world at our feet. There's nothing we can't do." Oh! I'm positively swooning at the excitement of it all! Gah! I seriously can't believe it. We all have one last summer till we take our first big step into the real world.

And Oh. My. Kami. That means we're gonna live it up. Live it up _big-time._ This will be the last summer before I have to start worrying about college classes, tuition, books, med school, becoming a doctor and who knows whatever the hell else goes along with being an adult. Ew. No more thinking about that.

So I grabbed whoever was closest to me, and made them all take pictures with me. Because there is _no way_ I want to forget these good times. Finally after an hour, I had gotten hold of all my friends for pictures and reminiscing, and also tactfully ignoring Sasuke, I said goodbye to Konoha High School.

Goodbye High School, forever!

XXXXX

_You Are Cordially Invited to the Graduation Party of:_

_Haruno Sakura_

_June 25__th__, 20XX 11-9PM_

No time was wasted. The very next day after graduation, the festivities began. Allow me to let you in on a little secret: graduation party hopping is very much like bar hopping. You stop in at one, mingle, dance a bit, eat some food, and have a few drinks. Then you leave and go on to the next one. Very effective, if you ask me. But I also find that its always best to travel in a group while doing this, because where one person may not have been given an invitation, another was; and thus, you all get to go to more parties! Now this goes on for the duration of the entire summer, one party after another. It's a perfect plan, I swear. We found that for weeks, we never had to pay for any food or drinks. It was like _heaven. _Seriously.

But as the weeks wore on, you could feel the build-up of excitement in the air. Everyone was waiting and anticipating the _biggest_ bash of the summer: Sasuke's graduation party at the Uchiha Mansion. Uhg, I keep alternating between being excited and wanting to vomit. It's not even fair. I was his freakin' _girlfriend_ and you know what? I've never even _seen_ the Uchiha Mansion. Sheesh, freakin' pompous bastard. But I 'd be lying if I didn't also admit that I'm a bit curious and excited to see what the party will be like.

The night before, I made sure to lay out the outfit Ino crafted especially for this occasion. It makes me feel a little less nervous about going tomorrow, and a little more like I can show that prick what he's missing. But really, it's a very pretty outfit, and makes me happy. Yes, clothes make me feel good, I'm a girl, so what.

**CherryBlossom777- **サクラ

Sooo excited for the Big Bash tomorrow. So who's going with me?

3 minutes ago

**WindGoddessTema- **テマリ

CherryBlossom777 You and 1000 of your closest friends, naturally. Oh, and me, of course.

2 minutes ago

**RisingDragon10-10- **テンテん

CherryBlossom777 Hell Yeah! HinaHime03 And I are coming a little later with GentleFistHyuga. We'll see you then!

1 minute ago

**BabyBlueEyedBlonde-** イノ

CherryBlossom777 You ask the silliest questions, darling. I'm picking you up at 1. Be there, or be square…much like your forehead. ;)

30 secs ago

The party was in full swing by the time Ino and I arrived, dressed to the nines, if I may add. But I fully understood why everyone was so excited for this party. I think this was the largest house I have ever seen in my entire life, and it is completely _packed _with people drinking and dancing. Suffice to say, this party was totally bitchin', much to my chagrin. Because I had still held on to some scrap of hope that Sasuke's party would totally crash and burn and be totally horrible. Damn. So since its not, I figure drinks are in order. I look around, but somehow I've already managed to lose Ino in the throng of dancing people. Psh, so much for my '_moral support'_. Oh well.

By some grace from Kami, I manage to make it over to where they have, get this, a freakin' functional bar with a _bartender._ Good lord, and he makes _good_ drinks too. Leave it up to the Uchiha's to go to the extreme.

After a few sips on my drink, I start to feel the alcohol and music run through me, and I turn around to head toward the dance floor. But unfortunately for me, I don't make it very far. Oh no, because there is some cosmic God out there who likes to torment me.

No, I don't make it very far, because I run into him.

_Him._

Looking just as smug and completely _smoldering_ as he was after he completely kissed me senseless against a club wall.

Yeah. _That Him_.

Damn.

* * *

A/N: OMG I'M SORRY! Please don't kill me because 1) This took me sooooo freakin' long! Like, Over a year! Yikes. Yeah, I have reasons, but whatever. It's here now! And 2) Unfortunately this is horribly a filler chapter, but very necessary(and I'm sorry its soooo long!). And 3) CLIFF HANGERS! Bwahaha!

But I really want to thank all of my watchers and reviewers! You all encouraged me and made me SO happy! And a HUGE shout out to CrowKiller whose reviews made me smile and finally decide to get off my ass and finish this behemoth of a chapter! Thank you!


	4. Life, I'm in no mood for lemons

_**Thanks life, but I'm not in the mood for lemons right now…**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

My feet instantly froze to the ground, and my mouth popped open in a very unladylike gape. I know, I know, not my most _attractive_ look, but, _honestly_, why can't I be more dignified in a situation like this? Oh right, I know, maybe because up until a month ago, I hadn't _**had**_ to deal with shit like this.

My brain went into sudden overdrive, franticly searching for the best possible escape route. Inner-Sakura was going between nervously suggesting that maybe he wouldn't remember who I was, and drooling over how much better he looks in the daylight. Psh, a lot of help she is. But, it was a valid point. (About remembering me, _not _about how drop-dead-gorgeous he still looked!) Ahem. It was one night, weeks ago, for a moment that didn't last more than two minutes. And it was dark in that club! Right! So, really, no need to freak out. Just, keep on walking by like nothing ever happened.

I smoothly began making my way around the dancing throng, trying to look anywhere but at him, and trying, _trying_ to look as inconspicuous as possible. But for Kami's sake I have goddamn _pink _hair. Who's gonna forget a chick with _pink hair?_

All the while Inner-Sakura helpfully counted down the distance inch by inch until I finally made it past him. Once past, both Inner and myself gave a collective sigh of relief and I finally began to relax again as I started into the crowd. Inner began doing a little happy dance of victory, and I gave a small smile of relief. Now that my mini panic attack was over, all I had to do was make sure I avoided him for the remainder of my time at this party. _Riiight, I'm sure it'll be absolutely __**no**__ problem whatsoever. _Yeah, of course, _no problem._ Sigh. So I started making my way in hopes of finding Ino somewhere in this mass of people.

I think I made it no more than two feet before I was unceremoniously grabbed from behind and pulled through the crowd in a completely different direction. Excuse me, _how rude_. I do not take well to being _manhandled. _I seriously think I would have fallen on my ass had the person dragging me not had such a firm grip on my upper arm.

Speaking of which, I stared at said hand holding me, moving my eyes upward until I was looking up at the back of said hand owner's head. One with ridiculously long black hair neatly tied at the nape of said owner's neck.

Well hell.

I'll take it then that he didn't forget.

I could feel my face redden in a deep blush. Where the hell was he taking me anyway?

_Maybe another dark corner where he can snog you senseless again? _ Inner-Sakura cackled madly. I blushed again. Uhg, I hardly knew this guy (if you could even call it knowing. Tch, I don't even know his name for Kami's sake!) And he was doing a fine job of throwing my nerves into mayhem. It was becoming damn irritating.

I looked up, and found that somehow we had made it to a deserted part of the house, and I'm not altogether sure how we got there. Why the hell wasn't I paying attention? I huffed in frustration and then promptly smacked into 'mysteriously-hot-and-sexy-mans' back, since he suddenly stopped walking. I groaned and rubbed my now sore nose.

Thankfully I regained enough of my senses to wrench my arm out of said mans ridiculously strong grasp. What was it with this guy and completely pushing me around? Excuse me, but I think _not. _I frowned at him while holding my aching arm to myself protectively. Obviously this guy is one to be careful around. I watched him warily as he finally turned his gaze upon me.

He eyed me for what seriously felt like five minutes. It was starting to get damn unnerving too. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

Finally I gave up on our stare down with a huff. "Fine, what do you want?" I snapped.

He arched an eyebrow, and gave a low chuckle. "Impatient are we?"

"Well _excuse me_, but if you haven't noticed, there is a party going on, and I would very much like to get back to it." I replied smartly.

"Hmm, there is indeed." He hummed thoughtfully.

Was there a screw loose in this guy's head or something?

I opened my mouth to give a reply, but before I could say anything, he interjected by saying thoughtfully, "You never called."

He gave a smug look my direction, that made it rather obvious he thought he was Kami's gift to all womankind, and I must be insane to not have called.

I stared, stunned, at him.

_Did he just say, what I seriously think he just said? _

No, _Freakin'. Way._

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find a response to his statement, and probably doing a damn good impression of a fish out of water. Uhg this guy is irritating me at how completely arrogant he is! What is it about this man that makes me want to stomp my foot like a little four year old? Thankfully, I refrained from any such actions.

"Uh, _hello. _I don't even _know_ you, or your name, for that matter. So why the hell would I call you?"

"And, it matters to you what my name is?" He asked, seemingly amused at my reactions.

My blood was beginning to boil. I gave a deadpan expression. "Of course it does. Sorry to break this to you, but I am _not_ some tramp who likes to go around making out with complete strangers." I ground out. His eyes flashed.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, I was under the distinct impression that you _had_ enjoyed that kiss, with how you were moaning and fully reciprocating." He said darkly, his gaze turning dangerous. My eyes widened in surprise, and I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Ah, uhm…well…" The voice died in my throat as he began slowly stalking towards me.

I swallowed dryly. Every step he made forward, I scurried backwards.

What. The. Hell.

Oh Kami.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

I moved backwards as far as I could , but my back hit the wall. I looked to the side for an exit, but before I could even manage another step, his hands slammed into the wall on either side of me.

I flinched in shock, staring up at the man that had me caged in.

His gaze was smoldering as he brought his face within inches of mine. His nose nearly brushing against mine.

His lips ghosted over the shell of my ear, whispering huskily, "My name is Itachi."

And before I could even process what he had said, his lips were on mine. Making me gasp in surprise. He took advantage of this, slipping his tongue inside, battling mine for dominance.

I futilely tried to push him away, but the smoldering heat of his body against mine, and his searing kiss, were reducing me to a complete pile of mush. Uhg, I _cannot_ believe that this is happening _again._

I was quickly becoming weak in the knees, so without thinking, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, fisting my fingers in his long, silky mane. All thoughts of resistance were quickly draining from my mind.

He knew he had won this battle, as he smirked against my lips. He pulled away, giving me a distinctly satisfied smile as he quickly latched onto the sensitive pulse under my jaw. I moaned in pleasure, eyes fluttering closed, his hands going to my hips, and pulling me flush against his ridiculously hard body.

What was it about this man that completely unwound all of my resolve?

This seriously wasn't fair.

Finally, he pulled away, looking far too much like the cat that caught the mouse. And I was _so_ not in the mood to think about how true that statement was, and what that meant for _me._

I knew I should probably push him away right now, but my mind was still too fogged with lust to do much of anything. I frowned up at him, trying not to be distracted by his remarkably dark eyes.

"You know, that wasn't exactly what I had meant. Just knowing your name doesn't constitute for actually _knowing _you." I breathed out, unable to put much heat into my rebuttal.

He smirked in amusement. "You are unsatisfied with my attentions?"

I blushed and let loose a frustrated growl. "..No…well, yes…Urhg. You see, I'm flattered by your, uhm, _attentions_, but it's a bit, uh no, it's _very_ irritating, having some random man I don't even _know_, chasing me around town, hell-bent on making out with me!" I finished, slightly out of breath.

He gave a low rumbling chuckle. "Is that so?"

God this was embarrassing.

"Er, yes…"

He looked deep in thought before he mumbled huskily, "I suppose I should have you get to know me better then, shouldn't I?"

My breath hitched in my throat, and I stared stunned at him, but the sudden sound of footsteps interrupted my response.

"A-aniki?" "Sakura?" We both froze at the sound of that voice.

Oh. Shit.

No way this is seriously happening, right?

I felt as though the world was crumbling beneath my feet.

Because standing not ten feet away, was Sasuke.

* * *

A/N Le Gasp! An update within a reasonable time-frame? What? Ha! So anyway, I decided to make shorter chapters, so I could update faster. Happy? Good. But I really do appreciate all the reviews and support, you guys 'light my fire'. And shout-out to **zenbon zakura** who's idea I kinda stole and morphed for this chapter. :D

AND this brought me to an idea. If you guys have any hijinks or ideas you'd like to see in the story, let me know! If it fits well enough into my rough outline, I may write it in.

But please review, I love the feedback!

Much Love


	5. This is so not cool Not cool At All

_**This is so not cool. Not cool. At. All.**_

**Enjoy, my Lovelies**

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

I felt the blood drain from my face in dread, only to have it immediately rush back to stain my cheeks in a deep blush.

Hold up, did Sasuke just say Aniki? _Oh. My. God._ Itachi, as in, Uchiha Itachi? _That_ Itachi? Oh, holy shit.

My brain was processing a hundred things all at once.

Firstly, Sasuke's _tramp, _Karin, was with him, hanging onto his arm like it was a freakin' life raft or something. Psh. Can you say clingy much?

Secondly, OhMyGosh, Sasuke just caught me making out with his _brother._

Thirdly, _Holy Hell, _Sasuke totally just saw me make out with his way hot, older brother! Ha! Take that, bitch! Inner Sakura cackled in glee.

I put my hands on Itachi's chest, pushing him away lightly so I could turn and give my full attention to Sasuke, but Itachi beat me to it.

"_Outoto_, don't you have a party and _guests_ to be attending to?" Itachi said with a hint of steel underlying his words.

Sasuke shot his brother a glare, and ignoring his brother's question he asked, "May I ask, _why_ exactly you're in a secluded hallway alone with _Sakura-Chan?"_

Did Sasuke just call me _Sakura-Chan_? Even when we were _dating_ he never called me that! What the hell?

"It is none of your concern, outoto." Itachi replied airily, easily brushing off Sasuke's query.

"I think it is, when it's one of my _friends_ you have pinned to the wall." Sasuke sneered.

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Oh, hell to the _no._ I pushed Itachi aside, taking a step towards the obviously delusional _Teme._

"Friend? _Friend? _I was your damn _girlfriend, _and maybe you didn't get the memo, but when you broke up with me through _fucking Facebook, _all friendship ceased to exist." I ground out through clenched teeth. Trying desperately not to get hysterical. Seriously, I just wanted to punch the guy and be done with it all.

"Really outoto? You went out with Sakura and didn't have the decency to break up with her in person? Tsk, how shameful. What would mother say if she heard this?" Itachi said smugly.

"Aniki, that's none of your business." Saskue ground out.

"Is that how you treat all your girlfriends? Are they mere playthings to you Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his tone turning condescending.

"You're one to talk, Itachi"

"Yes, but at least I don't flaunt my _affairs _like a prepubescent _child."_

Sasuke's face contorted in embarrassment and anger, turning a deep shade of red. I think this may be the best show I've seen in ages. Seriously, watching Sasuke, the asshole, getting flustered was completely hilarious. Hell yes. I felt a nervous bubble of laughter form in my throat. I couldn't believe Uchiha Itachi was actually arguing on my behalf. This was really turning into a full-out soap opera.

"Once again, _Itachi_, my relationships are none of your business. As should interest in the people around me, be none of your business as well."

"Hn. I'm making anything to do with _Sakura_, my business_, foolish outoto_." Itachi replied slowly, his eyes smoldering.

I felt a shock run through my body at his words. My breath left in a whoosh. My mouth popped open in a surprised 'O'.

_Oh. My. God. _Did he really just say what I think he just said? Holy hell, is this really happening?

Sasuke shot one more deathly glare at his brother, and a look at me I couldn't decipher, before turning and walking back towards the sound of the party with Karin flitting around, trying to assuage his deflated ego.

I was almost afraid to turn and look at Itachi. What exactly does a girl say after hearing something like that? _Kami_, his confidence and smugness and satisfaction were practically radiating off him in waves. Tch, can you say egotistical?

Really though, after all that Sasuke put me through, of course I was going to side with whoever went against him in a fight, and I totally appreciate him doing so, but now that Sasuke was gone, I was back to where I started: Confused, irritated, scared, and really, _really _turned on. Yeah, not good...

I need a drink. Now.

I began walking in the direction I saw Sasuke and Karin take back to where the party must be. My reactions to being around this guy were really starting to scare me, and I needed to get away. Immediately. Fight or flight. I choose flight.

Of course, why would I think it would be that simple? Oh no, _of course not._ I felt Itachi's presence right behind me as I made my way back down the hall. I felt my eye twitch in irritation. I swung around, glaring up into his ridiculously dark smoldering eyes.

"Why are you following me?" I accused, pointing a finger at his chest.

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "I have to go this direction to get back to the party, as well, you know." He smirked.

Well there it was again, that overwhelming urge to scream and stomp my foot like a child. God he was infuriating! I spun back around and began my trek again, until I reached a branch-off in the hallway. Crap. Which way now? I glanced down both; trying to ascertain which direction I needed to go.

I heard a soft chuckle from behind me, and before I could bite out a retort, he had a hold of my wrist, and once again began dragging me behind him through the halls.

"You know, I can find my own way just _fine_, thank you very much." I bit out tersely.

"I'm sure you could, _Sa-ku-ra_, but then you would be wandering the estate till nightfall." He replied over his shoulder, in clear amusement.

The way he said my name should really be illegal. _Oh My God._ It made my toes curl in pleasure. My brain unhelpfully emptied of all thought, as it seems to do when he's this close to me.

I huffed in irritation. Well just great, add this to the rapidly growing list of embarrassing events. I jerked my arm from his iron grip. Kami, was he strong.

"Well, I can at least walk without you having to drag me around like a freakin' rag doll." I muttered, rubbing my sore wrist. What is his deal with grabbing me and pushing me around all the time? Rude.

He hummed noncommittally, eyeing me curiously, but began walking again at a leisurely pace.

"What on earth ever compelled you to date my foolish brother?" He asked suddenly, sounding genuinely baffled.

I snorted in dark amusement. He had a good point. What the hell had I been thinking? I always knew that he was an asshole. So what about him had I liked? Why had I even tried dating him? Better question yet, why had I even _loved_ him?

"I…I really don't know." Was all I was brilliantly able to come up with.

We finally made our way back to where the party was. Though as we drew nearer, I realized I no longer heard the sound of music. Rounding the last corner, I found everyone in the foyer, heading out the door. Was the party over already? I hopped on my tip-toes to try and spot Ino somewhere in the crowd. Damn, if this party was over, I seriously needed to find her. She was my freakin' ride home!

I jumped as Itachi spoke huskily into my ear, "do you need a ride home, _Sakura_?"

Is he also a freakin' mind reader? Why the hell not. Add that to his ridiculously long list of qualities. Tch.

But _damn_, whenever he says my name like that, I can't get my mind to think straight. I need to get some space between us before my brain turns to complete mush. _Again._

Thankfully, whatever cosmic god had been tormenting me, finally decided I had had enough torture, as I saw Ino making her way towards me. I sagged in obvious relief, I don't think my nerves could take much more of all this drama.

"Uh..no, uhm, my friend is here to take me home actually." I finished lamely, looking anywhere but at him.

"Hn, Sakura." He grabbed my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. "This time, I expect you to call me, understand?" He said gruffly, his eyes smoldering into mine.

I nodded my head numbly. The entire world melted away, every place he touched left fire in its wake, and I could feel the effect on my body he had, when he was standing this close to me. How can one man that I barely know, have such a strong hold over me? I feel like a stupid, brainless idiot right now. Gawd, snap out of it Sakura!

But my mind was too busy screaming a relentless mantra of: _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. _

He leaned down, giving me a soft, gentle kiss. Letting go of my chin he brushed his fingertips along my jaw, and then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people.

I stared, rooted in place, like some lovesick puppy until Ino materialized by my side.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura, there you are! Did you hear what happened? I was worried when I couldn't find you _anywhere_. Hey- what are you staring at?" She rambled, trying to see what I must be looking at.

I snapped into focus, swinging to look at her.

"Oh, sorry about that Ino. No, what happened?" I said, slightly dazed.

"Well, one minute everyone's having a great time, and then Sasuke appears out of nowhere, with that skank Karin hanging all over him, and he tells us all to get out, and that the party's over. He looked murderous too. I wonder what the hell got under _his_ skin. Sheesh. And everyone was totally looking forward to this party, and he goes and throws us all out? Talk about ungrateful." She continued to ramble on, chattering about anything and everything.

* * *

During the entire drive home, I couldn't stop thinking about the events that had just occurred. He wanted me to call him? Holy hell. How on earth did this dorky, pink haired girl with a large forehead get the attention of the hottest, most irritating, enigmatic man I've ever met in my life? Do I even _want_ him in my life?

So now my problem is…

Do I call him?

Or do I not?

Aw, hell, when did my life turn upside down?

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness guys! I made an update within the year! Wow, amazing. So anyhoo, I was super bored this afternoon, and I wrote this whole thing in one bang. Cheers for me...Buuut, I'm a bit on the fence on how I like this chapter. I had had an idea of where I wanted this story to go, but no joke, the characters hijacked it and took it into some completely different direction. But I think I'll be able to wrangle my way through it, haha.

So, write a review, tell me what you think!

Much Love,

Mellow


	6. This is where I draw the line

_**This is where I draw the line. So deal with it.**_

_**x**_

_**Enjoy, my Lovelies.**_

_**x**_

_**Chapter 6**_

It's been one week.

One excruciatingly long and hellish week.

And no, I have _not_ called Itachi.

I have decided that I will _not _be calling him. Ever.

Why? Because he is a man-whore, and I refuse to be his plaything. Tch, what kind of girl does he take me for?

But, oh kami am I going to miss those eyes. That hair. That body and those lips…mmm, _especially_ those lips…Whoa, _no, no no! Bad Sakura!_

Down girl! Yeesh, get a freakin' grip!

But this past week has been informative. _Very informative_.

Because you see, this past week I've been doing some research on one Mr. Uchiha Itachi, and what I found was _so totally_ **not** cool.

After doing a bit of digging around (And I had to do _a lot_ of digging. Seems he likes to keep his shenanigans under lock and key), the general consensus is that Uchiha Itachi is a first-rate flirt, womanizer, playboy, philanderer, lecher, ladies' man and all-over man-whore. Apparently, he is rather keen on seducing unsuspecting girls (like moi) who are blinded by his complete gorgeousness, where he then proceeds to, for lack of a better term, 'use 'em and lose 'em.' And seeing how much he is already able to affect me, I know that it would be _way_ too dangerous to go near him. He would end up breaking my heart, and, _excuse me_, but I am in no mood for that. So, I am swearing this man off, and anyway, what are the chances I'll ever see him again? Slim.

Besides, I have much _much_ more important things to deal with. Like, hello, _college?!_ Hell yes!

* * *

_New Journal Entry:_

**Title**: Oh. Em. Gee

**Mood**: Frantic

**Listening To**: _I got a love that keeps me waiting_ (Where the hell are you, Pig? I need your help!)

**Reading**: Jane Eyre (Weird shit there, guys)

**Watching**: The suitcases accumulate

**Playing**: With zippers. _Why on suitcases do they never __**close?**_

Guys. Guys. _Guys!_ Do you realize, that in three days time, we will be in the glorious land of _College?_ Oh the joy!

I am so excited! The pig and I managed to snag a dorm room together situated right next to Hinata and Ten-Ten. How totally amazing is that? And for everyone attending TU, we will be in Maple Hall, floor 2, and room number 215. (This is a hint to come visit us, bitches!) But _OhMyGawd_ I am stoked that the next phase towards my dream of being a doctor is finally about to start! I've already enrolled in all my classes; my schedule will look a bit like this:

**Monday/Wednesday/Friday:**

9:00 a.m.- 9:50 a.m. Latin I

10:00 a.m.- 10:50 a.m. Honors Principles of Biology I

12:00 p.m.- 12:50 p.m. Music Appreciation

**Tuesday/Thursday:**

9:00 a.m.- 10:00 a.m. Honors Principles of Biology I Lab (Thursday only)

11:00 a.m.- 12:20 p.m. Honors Calculus I

12:30 p.m- 1:50 p.m. English I

This is a perfectly _fantastic_ freshman schedule, if I do say so myself. What is everyone else taking?

Since we are given a week to move in, I do believe there needs to be some kind of celebration, yes? _Yes._ So tell me what dorms you're in and which room!

Now, as much as I would _love_ to stay, I seriously have to go finish packing. See you all on move-in day!

Ta-Ta my loves!

~Saku

_**6 comments / Previous Journal Entries**_

**BabyBlueEyedBlonde~**

I'm on my way, I swear! (You do realize I had to pack too, right?) Tch, what-_ever._

**RisingDragon10-10~**

I'm so pumped! College is going to be awesome! (Guess there's no need to tell you which room Hina and I are in, lol!) But I think we might be having Music Appreciation together. Remind me to compare schedules before classes start!

**FoxyAwesomeLoverBoy7~**

SAKURA-CHAAAAANNN! Me and the Teme are in Kerr Hall, floor 4, room 423. WE'RE GONNA PAAARTAAAYYYY! WHOOO! COLLEGE! But I'm really sad I don't have any classes with you Sakura-chan. Don't forget meeee!

**CloudWatcher~**

Choji and I are also in Kerr Hall. Floor 7, room 702. Why do they make buildings so tall? What if there's a fire drill and we have to climb seven flights of stairs? So troublesome. Anyway, I'll be seeing you in Honors Calculus, as long as the elevators are working in our building.

**WindGoddessTema~**

You lucky bitch. May I ask _how_ exactly you got such a fantastic schedule? I kind of hate you right now. I have a private room (be jealous) in Traditions Hall, first floor, room 185. Can't wait for this get-together.

**Wolf-Fang-08~**

Yo Sak! Let me know when and where, and I'll be down to partay! Shino and I are in Maple Hall too. First floor, room 113.

Before I knew it, Ino and I were completely moved into our dorm rooms and waving tearful goodbyes to our parents. It was shocking, but it took considerably less time than I expected. It was a bit anti-climactic if you ask me. But hey, that leaves more time to explore the campus and check out hot _college_ guys, right? Hells to the yes.

* * *

b…ep…be..p…..beep…beep…..beep….BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP…..

"…Whassat…sound?" Ino grumbled from her side of the room.

"mmmfff" I tried muffling the noise with my pillow.

"…The hell. Why won't it shut up?!" Ino huffed, throwing her pillow in no particular direction.

BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP….

_Uhg, Whyyyyy? Shut Up! What the hell is that stupid noise?_

I shot up straight in the air. _My alarm!_

"Holy shit Ino we're gonna be late for class! Crap crap crap crap! Oh my god. How the hell could I have slept this late _on the first freakin' day of __**college?**_ Oh my god."

I rushed around our room haphazardly, throwing on clothes as I found them.

"_INO! _Get. UP!"

"Uhg, shut the hell up, Forehead. Gawd. We don't have class until 9:00, moron."

"I know. It's 8:47 stupid Ino-pig." I replied sweetly. Throwing her pillow back at her head as I hopped around, trying to slip my shoes on.

I watched in amusement as Ino shot out of bed, swearing profusely as she ran towards her closet.

"I'll see you after classes ino!" I sang, laughing at the glare she shot me

* * *

So, come to find out, the first week of college classes is dull as dirt. Seriously. It's Wednesday, and all the teachers have done is go over the syllabus and the likes. Uhg. _So boring! _Well, what-_ever_. It's actually been really nice to see quite a few faces that I know in my classes. This of course excludes Sasuke, who unfortunately is in my English class. Psh, but who cares, right? _Right._

Anyway, Ino and I have decided that we need to do some serious shopping for our dorm room because right now, it looks like the inside of a prison cell. Ew.

* * *

I swear this map has saved my life. If I didn't have this thing, I would be lost on this campus for a week. I am so not even kidding. Why is this place so freakin' _huge?_ It takes me over fifteen minutes to get from one place to another! I think I might get shin splints or something from having to walk so fast! But seriously, I almost got lost on my way to my Biology Lab, and I totally _**cannot**_ miss that class. It's like, my most important class because, hello, I want to be a doctor? And Biology is kinda important for that.

Huffing and out of breath I finally made it to the right classroom, bursting through the door. And you want to know what? The teacher (Well, student 'teachers' usually teach the labs) wasn't even there yet! Ha! I wanted to do a little happy dance, but people were already staring at me because of my dramatic entrance.

Tch. Whatever.

I found a seat next to a nice looking girl and took out my textbook to go over our first chapter. Hey, I never said I _wasn't_ a nerd.

I heard the door open, but kept reading, figuring it was another late student.

Until I heard, "Hello class, welcome to the Lab portion of Principles of Biology One."

My head snapped up so fast, I'm amazed I didn't get whiplash. My eyes widened in shock at the sight that met me. _This cannot be happening!_

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, and I'll be your teacher this semester."

The smug grin he gave was positively infuriating.

_Oh Kami, please save me now._

_This is going to be hell._

* * *

_A/N: Mmkay, sorry this is so short, AND super late. So Sorry! But, I was having college drama of my own, lol. But now Finals are pretty much over, so I had some time!_

_I based a lot of Sakura's college experience off my own. Actually all the hall names are ones from my college, and Naruto and Sasuke are living in the dorm and room I lived in, Haha. (I'm super original, aren't I?)_

_But anyhoo, I left it on a bit of a cliffy, yeah? Sorry ;D_

_Your comments would be much appreciated! _

_For those of you in College, What was your first semester like? For those not yet in College, What do you want to major in when you do?_

_Much Love!_


	7. It's all gone to Hell-In-A-Hand-Basket

**Life's Gone to Hell in a Hand basket. Stay Calm? No Way.**

**X**

**Chapter 7**

**X**

**Enjoy my Lovelies.**

* * *

I could feel the blood drain from my face. Not even joking. I don't even think there was enough blood to keep my brain properly functioning…that, now that I think about it, might not be such a bad thing.

I dropped my head into my hands. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my shocked face _(it might be a bit late for that, stupid)._

How the hell is it that this infuriating man keeps entangling himself in my life?! What did I ever do to deserve this?

And may I ask _why_ karma is being such a royal bitch to me? Why?!

Uhg! So totally _not_ fair. Inner-Sakura was shaking an angry fist skyward at the complete _injustice_.

"Now, I'll be taking attendance before we go over the syllabus for the semester." Itachi announced, looking over the sheet in his hand.

He started down the list, calling out names and students made their various responses to show they were present.

I tensed up, boring holes into my desk with my eyes. I still couldn't manage to look at him. He was getting closer to the 'H' names. Oh my god. Oh my god, Oh my god.

"Gobai, Ami"

"Here!"

"Hana, Deisuke."

"Here."

Oh my god. Oh my god. I took a deep breath. Gawd Sakura. Get a freakin' grip!

"Hoshino, Dan."

"Here."

"Hyuuga, Machi."

"Here."

Wait…Haruno goes before Hoshino and Hyuuga, right? What the hell is he- Oh no, no, no. Dread settled into the pit of my stomach.

He completed the entire attendance roster, never once calling my name.

He gave a smug smile.

Please no. Please don't be doing what I think you're doing. _Please._

"Now, if I didn't call your name, please see me after class."

My jaw went slack.

Dammit!

Fucking asshole!

That's abusing his power, isn't it? _Isn't it?!_

Going through the syllabus didn't last nearly as long as I was hoping it would. I really don't want for the class to end, because I seriously do not want to deal with this right now.

But all too soon he was dismissing the class and I was stuck, rooted in my seat, still staring down at my desk. I think I might be hyperventilating, actually. And maybe having a full- blown panic attack too. This is totally fantastic. _Not._

I really do hate the reactions I have whenever I'm around this man. It can _not_ be healthy…and probably _not_ normal.

I winced as I heard footsteps walk my way. Of course by this point we were the only two left in the classroom seeing as all the other students had quickly trickled out the door. He stopped right in front of my desk where I still refused to look up at him.

Oh for Kami's sake, Sakura, breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe-

He placed his hands on either side of my desk, leaning down towards me.

"_Sa-ku-ra."_

My breathing hitched, and a shiver ran all the way down my spine. Oh holy hell.

I could practically _hear_ his smirk.

He brought his hand to my chin, gently coaxing it upward so I was forced to look him in the eyes.

_Shit._ I forgot how damn beautiful he was.

"Sakura, _yet again_ you failed, as I asked, to call me."

I opened my mouth, searching for a response, but my mouth had gone bone dry, and my brain was unhelpfully blank. I probably looked like a gaping fish. Tch, _Attractive_.

He hummed in contemplation. "Now I wonder what I should do to you as punishment, so maybe _next time_, you'll finally do as I ask you."

My eyes went wide.

"E-excuse me?!" I sputtered angrily.

He raised a delicate eyebrow at my response.

I glared up at him.

"I thought you got the _memo_ that I don't _want_ to talk to you, _Itachi._"

"Hmm. You certainly seemed willing enough at my outoto's party, _Sakura_."

My cheeks flamed.

"I do believe it was _you_ who kidnapped and then pinned me against a freakin' wall," I ground out.

"Yes I did, and you didn't push me away, did you? In fact, you seemed to thoroughly enjoy the experience," he shot back smoothly.

"Arhg! Fine, fine! Yes Itachi, I'm attracted to you on a purely _physical_ level. Happy? But as a person, I can't stand you! I will _not_ be a toy that you can play with." I finished, glaring up at him defiantly with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Continuing to resist me is a very foolish thing to do, " he muttered darkly

"Did you not hear what I just said, or are you deaf? I'm not a one-night-stand kind of girl. Do you get it?" I replied, hysterically flailing my arms around me.

"Who ever said I was only after a one-night-stand?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to find a response to that.

"Don't think I'll be fooled by your pretty words, Uchiha!"

…_And pretty eyes, and pretty face, and pretty hair, and pretty body_

…SHUT UP inner!

"You can run as much as you like, _Sakura_, but I will continue with my pursuit."

Stop, stop, stop! I really don't want to be fooled by such words…not after the whole Sasuke fiasco…

I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and glared.

"Excuse me, _Mr. Uchiha, _but I really need to go to my next class. So if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

I stood, stepping back to create as much space as possible between us. He straightened to his full height, crossing his arms, coolly assessing me. It sent a cold shiver down my spine. Uhg, those eyes make me feel like he is seriously up to no good. This is bad on _so_ many levels.

I grabbed my bag and edged my way towards the door.

"Sakura, I hope you realize that when there is something I want, I don't stop until I have it, and I am not above using unsavory methods to my advantage to get it."

I whirled back around to face him, my face flushing.

"Are..are you _threatening me_?" I choked out, incredulously.

"I am merely stating the truth of my nature."

I turned on my heel and dashed out the door. I didn't stop running until I was out of the building and halfway across campus. Panting I slowed to a walk, barely noticing where I was going, lost in my thoughts.

No way in _hell_ was this happening, right? This has got to be a dream.

I groaned, stomping my foot in frustration.

I have a feeling I'm playing with fire here, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up getting burned.

_Fantastic._

* * *

_A/N: Whoo! Another chapter over and done with! Are you guys enjoying it? I hope so. All of your support and comments have made me so incredibly happy and motivated to finish this thing!_

_Anyhoo, I just got some ideas as to where I want this story to go, so hopefully it'll be easier to get a few more chapter out. I think I may stop this thing at 10 chapters..we'll see, yes?_

_As usual, comments, reviews, and feedback make me immensely happy! _

_Much Love_


	8. It Takes Two to Tango

_**It takes two to tango**_

_**x**_

_**Enjoy, my Lovelies.**_

_**x**_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

_New Journal Entry_

**Title: **Oh Holly Hell.

**Mood: **Hyperventilating

**Listening To: **All those good times are coming to an end. (Why, life? Why?!)

**Reading: **Pride and Prejudice, _darlings._

**Watching: **Uh, Hello? The Grammy's, obviously! (Holy Crap, Katy Perry looks…._Normal_! Anyone else shocked by this!?)

**Playing: **With my phone. (Can I kill it to get a new one? No? Bummer.)

Uhm... So, I have this…friend, who needs some advice about an issue she's dealing with. You see, she (we'll call her Saya) met this guy a few months ago, had a wickedly hot make out session with him, and then they both went on their merry way. She never thought she would ever see him again. Good estimation, yes? Nope. Problem is, she keeps running into him (She also hinted that the guy was a complete asshole about it all, too). Awkward, right?! After their last meet up, she was _certain_ she would _never_ _ever_ see the man, because, well, she was going to college, and what are the probabilities of that, right? Wrong once again, my lovely darlings. Saya walks into her class, and whom does she see there? Drum roll please! That's right! _Him._ And he's her fucking _teacher, _no less. So, what does she do? Thoughts?

Now on another, much lighter note, Ino-Pig and I are going on a massive shopping expedition to refashion our prison-like dorm. Anyone wish to accompany?

_Also, _I hear that there is going to be a huge party on Saturday. Anyone have the details on this?

Love Saku.

P.S. So…when is the deadline to drop or switch a class? Just curious…

_**5 Comments / Previous Journal Entries**_

**HinaHime03~ **Tenten and I are both up for this shopping trip! As much as I love these dorms, they could definitely use some cheering up in the decorations department.

Oh, and who is Saya? I feel for her, but I don't really know what she should do… :S

**AwesomeFoxyLoverBoy7~ **Sa-Ku-Ra-CHAN! How do you not know about this party? It's like, the BIGGEST thing going on THIS WEEK! Buuuutttt, since you don't know, it's going to be at Phi Delta Theta frat house. BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!

NARUTO OUT!

**BabyBlueEyedBlonde~ **What the- Who the hell is this Saya person…this story is so—

You know, you're being really fishy forehead. We are totally going to be talking about this later, missy.

**CloudWatcher~ **Deadline to drop classes is in two weeks, September 15th.

**WindGoddessTema~ **I will fo sho be going on this shopping trip, even though my dorm doesn't really _need_ decorating, be jealous bitches. :P

* * *

Friday afternoon after classes, I made my way to the counselors office. I can _not_ spend an entire semester around Itachi as my teacher. There is just no way in hell I would be able to survive that. Seriously, I am _not_ going to be the slut who sleeps with her teacher. No matter how hot the whole 'student-teacher-secret-relationship' scenario might be. Yeah, _hell_ to the _no_. I groaned inwardly.

Making my way into the office, I stepped up to the desk where a perky receptionist greeted me.

"Hello! Do you have an appointment today?" She smiled.

"I do. My name is Haruno Sakura for 1:45."

"Alrighty, and what is your student ID number?" She chirped, tapping at her keyboard.

"1079238," I rattled off.

"Wonderful! Have a seat and we'll have someone out in just a few minutes!"

"Thank you, " I said, smiling back.

In no time at all, I was escorted down a hall and into the counselor's office.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Hibiki, how can I help you today?" He asked, motioning for me to sit.

"Well, uhm, I was actually hoping I could transfer into another Honors Principles of Biology class. The one I'm currently in just isn't….working out," I cringed delicately.

"I see. Well let me see what I can do for you."

Hibiki typed into his computer while I waited patiently. I watched as a slow frown developed onto his features and dread settled into the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry to say, Sakura, that the class you're in is the only Honors Principles of Biology offered this semester."

My brain raced to try and think of another solution.

"What about the non-Honors class, could I get into that one?" I asked, desperation seeping into my voice.

He gave a pitying glance in my direction. "Unfortunately not. That class is full and already has quite a long waiting list. But you know, there is always the option to drop the class, Sakura. Only problem is that this particular class is only taught in the Fall semesters, so if you did drop, you would have to wait another year to try and retake it."

I gave a deep sigh. "Uhg, and I need this class as a prerequisite to get into all of my other major courses." I whined, frustrated.

"I'm very sorry Sakura. Is there a particular reason why you wish to drop the course that I can help you with?" He asked consolingly.

My face flushed with embarrassment. "No, no there's nothing in particular," I mumbled. "Thank you for your help, Hibiki," I smiled weakly as I rose to leave.

Well shit. This was _not_ what I was expecting. College was supposed to be fun and exciting. Not dreadful and depressing. Tch, damn Uchihas making a royal mess of my life. The both of them!

_Okay Sakura. This won't be as bad as you think. You only have lab with Itachi one day a week. How horrible could that be? This is a big campus. It's not like you'll see him all that much anyway. Right? Right! _

I puffed a breath, ruffling my bangs as I squared my shoulders. No way am I going to let something so small and trivial as this, get me down. Surely he's just full of hot air and they are just idle threats. Like hell am I going to let one stupid man ruin my career and my college experience.

I nodded my head to my inner thoughts, not paying attention to where I was walking when I bumped right into someone's back. Stumbling, I looked up mortified as I prepared to apologize profusely, when all the words instantly died in my throat.

_Fantastic. My plans are already crumbling to pieces._

"Sakura, we really need to stop meeting like this," Itachi said, smirking.

The hold on my temper officially snapped.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"You knew that there weren't going to be any other class options for me to transfer into and that I wouldn't be able to drop the course."

"Now Sakura, you give me far more credit than I deserve. How could I know all of that?" He asked, chuckling.

I narrowed my eyes in a glare. "Because you _did,_" I hissed.

"You're correct, I did know, though my threats were idle. I won't hold your academics over your head….as long as you cooperate."

My jaw dropped. "You know, that's got to be on so many levels of illegal!" I fumed.

His smirk slipped from his face as he quietly studied me.

I squirmed under his direct gaze, feeling heat pool uncomfortably between my legs. I groaned inwardly, exasperated.

"Is it really your wish, Sakura, for me to leave you alone?" He asked suddenly.

I jerked back, startled by his blunt question.

The answer seemed obvious to me, but warning bells began blaring through my head. Is this a trick question?

"I- I don't want you to mess with my emotions and assume I will be your fuck-buddy with no strings attached. I'm a long-term relationship kind of person." I said as evenly as I could with his piercing gaze on me.

"And you believe me incapable of having this kind of relationship?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, your track record with women doesn't really help support your case." I shot, sarcasm dripping from my words.

His eyes turned dark and serious. "Then I will just have to prove my worth to you." He muttered.

"I'll see you around, Sakura." He said with a nod as he turned and walked away.

Okay, well that was the freakin' weirdest conversation, _ever._ I chewed on my lip in worry_. What the hell? _

After the fiasco with Sasuke, the last thing I wanted was to go falling for his womanizing older brother! It didn't help that I already wanted to jump his bones…

I furrowed my brows. Uhg! This was way too complicated for my first week into college! Thank god there was going to be a party tomorrow night. I totally need some R&R and a good strong drink.

* * *

It must be a girl thing, but after all us girls did our shopping and major room makeover, I finally felt like I could really relax.

"Soo, Sakura, tell me about this friend of yours, _Saya."_ Ino drawled. She was fishing for a nice piece of gossip. _As usual for Ino Yamanaka._

I stiffened, but tried to play indifference by flipping through the magazine in my lap.

"Hmm, she's a girl I met in class and she asked for some advice. That's all, I guess." I nonchalantly replied.

She narrowed her eyes doubtfully at me. "Uh-huh. First week of school, a complete stranger is divulging their deepest troubles to you? I'm calling bullshit on that one, Forehead. _Spill._"

I frowned down at my magazine, hoping my hair was acting enough of a cover for my flushed complexion.

"Look Ino, I don't really wanna talk about this, okay?"

"I'll let it go if you answer one question truthfully."

I sighed, "fine."

"Are you Saya?"

I chewed my lip before giving a weak nod, making sure to look anywhere but at my best friend.

There was a long drawn-out silence from Ino's side of the room. I chanced a glance through my eyelashes. Ino's mouth was slightly agape.

"Holy shit Sakura, this is totally soap opera worthy!" She breathed, eyes wide.

I snorted at her comedic expression when the reality of all that truly _has _happened hit me and I doubled over in hysterics.

Ino, being the awesome friend that she is, joined with me in my laughter.

Once we were completely spent, we lay on our backs heaving, giggling every so often.

"Now you know Sakura, that eventually you're going to have to tell me who this hot sexy teacher you've been snogging with is." Ino breathed.

I chuckled, "Ah, that's what makes the story even more messed up, Pig."

She turned her head to the side to look at me. "Why?"

I kept my face upward, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Because it's Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

There was a pause as Ino turned eyes back toward the ceiling. "Oh, holy hell, Sakura, you're screwed."

"Yup."

And we burst into laughter once more.

* * *

The next day, Ino and I devoted completely to getting ready for the big party later that night.

This was going to be our first frat house party and we wanted to make sure we looked our very best for the event.

Right before heading over, we met up with TenTen, Hinata and Temari and together we walked across campus to Frat Row.

The party was already in full swing by the time that we all got there but we all managed to squeeze through the mass of dancers, with minimum groping casualties, to the kitchen where we quickly poured ourselves some shots, as per usual of any self-respecting partying college student. Clinking our glasses with a cheer, we downed them all.

* * *

Hours later, several drinks, and a whole lot more dancing, I stumbled my way outside for some fresh air. I had definitely had a few too many drinks tonight. I cringed at the inevitability of a hangover in the morning. That's gonna be a _biatch,_

I deposited myself ungracefully on an empty bench in the backyard noticing all of the twinkle lights strewn about the yard. It was actually quite beautiful.

A few minutes into my admiration of the view, I felt a heavy body deposit itself beside me on my bench. Without permission. On _my _bench. While _I'm_ trying to enjoy the lights. Really, quite rude.

I turned annoyed eyes on whomever it was that had decided to invade _my_ personal space. _Excuse them!_

Glazed eyes looked back and a slimy smile slipped across his face. _Ew._

"Hey, wassup?" He nodded gruffly.

I frowned. "Hullo." I returned my gaze back to the lights, trying to ignore the annoying lump beside me.

"The name's Hayate, whass' yours?" He smirked.

I cringed, not deigning him with an answer.

There were a few beats of blissful silence before Hayate's rough and sticky hands began pawing at my chest and neckline. Before I knew what was happening, he had grabbed my chin and tilted my head in his direction, leaning in for an extremely disgusting and awkward kiss. Ew. Hell to the no.

My mind, being fuzzy and slow with alcohol, took me much longer than I care to admit to even begin trying to push him away.

My limbs, heavy and weak, could do nothing to push him away as he continued to drop sloppy kisses in the general vicinity of my lips.

I squeezed my eyes shut in disgust, when all of a sudden I felt all presence of the lump called Hayate disappear. My eyes sprang open, blinking several times to stop the swimming motion and bring the really really tall person in front of me into focus.

A very pissed off Itachi gazed down at the lump at my feet.

"What's your problem, man?" Hayate yelled, stumbling to his feet.

Itachi's eyes turned murderous and I felt a shiver of anticipation run down my spine. "Stay away from her." He said, deadly quiet.

Damn was he sexy when he was angry. I could totally dig this protective side of Itachi….Whoa, whoa, whoa, NO.

Hayate glanced between Itachi and I. "Tch, keep your stupid bitch, asshole!" He yelled, running back inside as quickly as possible. Itachi gave a growl at Hayate's retreating back.

I watched Itachi clench and un-clench his fists before finally turning to look down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Un, yup!" I chirped with a nod of my head.

He sat down beside me and we stayed like that for several minutes.

Once the mood had finally shifted back to normal, I asked, "Wha- What are ya' doin' here?" I slurred, my vision swimming slightly.

"I'm an alumni of this frat."

I blinked in surprise. "You are?"

He nodded, smirking at my obvious inebriation.

"Oh."

"Hn"

"Are you going to kiss me?" I asked as I distractedly watched the pretty effect my swaying had on the outside twinkle lights.

He glanced at me before returning his gaze forward, "No."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Because you are drunk."

I snorted. "Like that's stopped you before."

He looked at me, his eyes solemn. "This is me proving myself to you."

I hummed in understanding, absentmindedly playing with an errant strand of hair. "Soo, then you don't want to kiss me?" I asked with a coquettish giggle.

"Don't push me, Sakura." He growled.

I giggled again, standing and spinning away in circles.

I heard him sigh exasperatedly behind me.

"I think I should walk you back to your dorm." He said, offering me his hand.

"Hmm, okay!" I said, spinning and taking his hand in mine.

Our walk back was quiet and he kept me from swerving into trees. In the end it was really good that he was there. Damn.

"Thanks…for, you know, saving me from that guy…earlier. I really appreciate it." I whispered averting my eyes.

He shot me a quick glance, "You're welcome."

He left me outside the dorm entrances.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He said, tenderly kissing my forehead.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me." I frowned.

He smiled wryly. "Guess I just can't help myself."

I snorted. "Whatevs, _Mr. Uchiha_. Goodnight."

I turned to leave when he called after me, "And Sakura, you can repay me for tonight later this week. I'll call you, since you seem to be incapable of the task." He winked.

"What exactly do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Oh well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?" He smirked.

I glared at him.

"Shut up, Itachi." I spat as I pushed through the doors and ran up to my room.

God, I really was royally screwed.

* * *

A/N: So! Since I have been very spotty with my updates, I gave you a double-length chapter! This thing was a beast, let me tell you. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

So, thoughts? Comments? Feedback?

What do ya think is gonna happen? What would you like to see happen?

Much Love


	9. Desperation leads to hairbrained plans

_**Desperation Leads to Harebrained Plans…**_

_**X**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**X**_

_**Enjoy, My Lovelies**_

_**X**_

* * *

The next morning I woke up with, as I expected, a massive hangover. I groaned in pain. Why was alcohol so _good, _but the after effects so freakin' _bad?_

_Thank Kami for Sundays._

The door creaked open, allowing shafts of light to pierce straight to my brain. I whimpered in agony as a headache seared its way through my brain.

"Close the door." I pleaded, burying my head further into my pillow.

"Tch, quit your whining, Sakura." Ino groused, handing me the most beautiful mug of coffee _ever_. The rich aroma alone started easing my pounding head.

"Ino, you're a saint!" I crowed, sitting up in bed.

"Well, _obviously."_ She smirked. "So where did you run off to last night, Forehead?"

I blinked, trying to wade through my muddled memories.

"I—" My eyes widened at the sudden memories flooding my mind.

"Oh my god… Ino, you'll never believe it. Itachi saved me from some creeper trying to make out with me and then he freakin' _walked me home._" I finished, staring at her pleadingly, hoping she had an answer to all my problems.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Well that doesn't sound like a very 'Itachi' thing to do. Are you sure it was him? Or maybe it was a dream." She asked, inspecting her fingernails.

"Uhh." I frowned, suddenly not completely sure of what I experienced. Because, seriously, would Uchiha Itachi _really_ do that for me? _Would he_?

That thought made me even more hesitant because now I'm starting to think he _might. Psh, this is ridiculous and my brain hurts too much to deal with this crap right now._

"I'm pretty sure it was him. Tall, lean, dark smoldering eyes, and long black hair that I totally wish I had. Yeah, fairly certain." I rattled off, sipping hungrily at my coffee.

Ino's eyes snapped to me, studying me for a moment. "Huh." Was her brilliant response.

"Thanks for your enlightening words of wisdom, Ino." I deadpanned.

"Mmhmm." She smirked. "So what was he doing there anyway? Stalking you?"

Well that was a startling thought. He certainly _has _been turning up wherever I've been recently.

I shrugged. "He said he was an alumnus of the frat we were at."

She was staring off into space and chewing on her lip distractedly as she clicked her tongue, "Huh."

I rolled my eyes and muttered about stupid, cryptic blondes under my breath.

"Don't mutter at me, Haruno Sakura." She frowned, half-heartedly throwing a pillow at my head while gazing off into space.

"Uhg Pig! What the hell!" I yelped, trying to protect my precious coffee from falling victim to Ino's brutalities.

She took up chewing her lip again as a strange look crossed her face. I frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you today, Ino?"

"I forgot earlier, but have you…" She took a deep breath "...have you checked your email this morning?"

Well that's not a random and anticlimactic question _at all._ "Uhm, obviously not. I've been talking to your crazy face all freaking morning. Seriously, Ino, you're acting like a spaz."

She rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated. "Whatever, Forehead, just check your stupid email, okay?"

"Uhm, okay." I said, eyebrows scrunching in worry.

I made my way to my desk, plopping down and turning on my laptop. In no time flat I was logging into my email, wading through the junk before I finally saw what it was that had Ino acting all weird.

* * *

**FALL 2013 WELCOME REMINDERS**

**From: **DeanOfStudentAffairs

Sunday, September 8th 2013, 7:13am

**To: **Haruno, Sakura [HarunoSakura ]

Welcome all new and returning students to Tokyo University!

Before the school semester gets into full swing, we would like to give you all a few friendly reminders!

-Smoking and drinking on school premises is strictly prohibited! Any students found guilty will be held accountable and punished to fit the severity of the misdemeanor. Think of it as us saving you on medical bills and harmful addictions in the future!

-All illegal substances (i.e. drugs etc.) are completely forbidden. Hence the _illegal_ in the title. Don't do them, don't bring them on campus, and we'll be cool, 'kay? (Repercussions for these are a bit harsher than a slap on the wrist! Just so ya' know!)

-Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater! Seems simple enough, right? No cheating! Punishment will be dolled out however your professor sees fit.

-As all of you know, plagiarizing is not a good thing to do! So please, don't do it! All assignments are to be submitted through TurnItIn and will be scanned for plagiarism. Anyone found guilty will be put on academic probation.

-Lastly, all student/teacher relationships are to be kept professional! This should be a no-brainer, but! Personal relations are forbidden and any relationships that are pursued will be reviewed by the Dean's office and will result in suspension for both student and teacher. So keep it in your pants, people!

Now if you follow these simple rules, your semester will be fantastic! Let's all have a great year!

Your Student Body President,

Umoi, Himeko

* * *

Oh. _Oh._

I continued to stare at the computer screen blankly. This is a good thing, right?

So, why do I feel like it's really _not_…

No! No, no, no. This is exactly what I wanted, so I can't just get all sad and mopey because now I got it. Right? Now I have a legit reason to avoid contact with Itachi _and_ I won't have to worry about him bothering me anymore! So really, this is fantastic! Itachi is a good-looking man-whore who happened to kiss me… a few times. I should count myself lucky that I won't be ensnared in his tangled web and mind games anymore.

"You really suck at trying to delude yourself, Forehead." Ino said with a snort of laughter.

I frowned realizing I must have been making weird faces as I thought this whole thing through.

She laughed. "You're so _easy_ to read. Your face says it all."

I shot her a glare. "Shut up, Pig. This is great. Now I don't have to deal with anymore stupid Uchihas in my life." I snapped with a little less venom than I was aiming for_._

"Riiight." She drawled, obviously not convinced that I was happy about this.

"Psh, what-_ever_, Ino, I'm perfectly fine about this. _Seriously._" I said emphatically, beaming a smile at her that felt a little too forced.

She looked at me doubtfully. "Then in that case, we need to help you move on."

"Were you not listening to what I just said?"

"Yes, yes, Sakura darling. That's all fine and well, but I really don't think that you are '_perfectly_ _fine'_."

I huffed and puckered my lips in a pout, "And what exactly does this mean?"

"Hmm, I think now that Itachi helped you get Sasuke out of your system, you need another man to get _him_ off your mind!" She said, triumphant of her master plan.

"No clubbing." I responded wearily. Leaning my head back against the wall and closing my eyes, I took a long sip of coffee.

"But that's—"

"No." I deadpanned without even opening my eyes.

"Aww, come _on_ Forehead!" Ino whined pleadingly.

"I. Said. No." I ground out; cracking my eyes open enough to glare at her.

"_Why not?"_ She exclaimed.

I leveled a flat stare at her, "That's what started this whole fiasco to begin with! So it's a big fat NO!" I refrained from childishly stomping my foot to punctuate my words. Memories were flashing through my mind just at the _idea_ of going back to a club. I could feel my face reddening in anger, embarrassment and little of something else…longing?

"Tch, you are so _not_ any fun, Sakura."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Ino. Come up with something else that _doesn't_ involvegetting my eardrums decimated and a loser trying to grind up against me."

Yeah, totally _not_ happening.

Ino huffed before storming to her side of the room to pout. I didn't feel all that bad because I knew that it wouldn't be too long before she started scheming for another harebrained idea to keep my mind occupied. I sighed. _At least her heart is in the right place. Right?_

_Yeahhh. Sure._

* * *

Ino did a very good job of lulling me into a false sense of security before finally setting her secret plans into motion.

I didn't find out what her new 'master plan' was until Wednesday afternoon when she forced me into a glitzy dress and heels and hauled my ass to her car. She used the excuse that we were going to an event at the Hyuuga's mansion with Hinata. And anyone who knows Ino Yamanaka knows not to question her too much.

We were thirty minutes into our drive when I noticed that we were very obviously _not_ going to the Hyuuga mansion.

"Am I going to regret asking where we're _really _going?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're going speed-dating!" She said giddily bouncing in her seat behind the wheel.

My mouth dropped in horror. "You have got to be kidding me, Ino."

She grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat. "Nope." She said, punctuating the word with a pop of her lips.

I banged my head on the headrest, trying to wake myself from this tragically warped nightmare that Ino was trying to put me through.

"Noooo." I groaned in misery. "I'm done with finding men to replace _other _men."

"Psh, stop being so dramatic, Sakura. Think of it as….browsing! Yeah! Browsing, like in a catalogue. If you see something you like, pick it up and take it home." She smirked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Oh. My. _Gawd. Ino!_" I gasped.

"What-_ever_ Sakura, you totally wanna know what it's like. Don't even try lying to me. I already saw your bucket list, darling."

I sputtered. _Well, damn. _"How- how the hell did you read that?!"

She looked at me balefully. "Forehead, how long have I known you? I _know_ where you keep your secret journal, moron." She smirked.

"You do realize that I wrote that in _middle school, _right? There is no way in hell that I am going speed dating." I said firmly, glaring at her profile.

"I'm driving, Sakura, so I'm saying that you are. Besides, it will be a fun and unique experience." She said, trying hard not to laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "_Fine, _but remind me to invite you next time Sai is around. For payback, you understand." I smirked, feeling victorious for pulling my tidbit of dirt on her. I knew Ino and Sai had had an extremely awkward and horrifying hookup our junior year in High School.

I watched as her face went pale and her posture went rigid. "You wouldn't _dare."_ She strained, her voice barely above a whisper.

_Payback can be a biatch!_

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows!" I sang before bursting into giggles, unable to keep up with my empty threats.

She shot me an exasperated glare but I noticed her shoulders relax imperceptibly. "What-_ever_, Forehead. This is for your own good and it's going to be awesome. So at least do me a favor and _try_ to have some fun."

"Fine, fine. Let's break some hearts Ino, darling." I replied airily, quoting one of her favorite lines, with a dismissing wave of my hand.

She smirked back. "Just don't get all mopey when I get more phone numbers than you, _kay_?" She said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

I gasped. "_As if!"_

* * *

The venue was big. And I mean, really, really _big._

"How the _hell_ are we supposed to go through all these guys in _one freaking night?_ Is this even feasibly possible?!" I asked, going between shooting Ino and the room _packed_ with people baleful looks.

Ino rolled her eyes at me. "Stop being so dramatic, Sakura. You only sit with each guy for three minutes. That's not that long, stupid."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you mention that _earlier?"_ I whined to cover my embarrassment.

"Tch. Why do you think they call it _speed_ dating." Ino huffed and flicked her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder as she walked away to find us our seats.

I helplessly followed behind.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Konoha Single's Events and Adventure's speed dating night!" chirped a woman vibrating with energy up front in a sequined pastel lavender dress and a perm job straight from the '80's. She was waaay too excited about this.

"So this is how it's gonna work!" _Oh wow, she totally sounds like Kristen Chenoweth. "_Ladies will sit down on the _riiight!_ and men, you all will sit on the _leeeft!_ and gentlemen you move to the _riiight_ when I hit this gong!" She chirped, giving a tap on her gong for emphasis. She was practically speaking in punctuation marks.

I raised my eyebrows and gave Ino a wide-eyed glance. She just shrugged her shoulders and chuckled softly.

With another clang of the _Chenowannabe_'s gong, we sat down at the small tables in front of us and waited for it all to begin.

* * *

**Sakura** at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

Wow. I never knew that perfecting cheesy pick-up lines was such an art form… #SpeedDating #Ew

42 minutes ago

* * *

**Sakura **at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

OhMyGawd is that freakin' Jon Hamm?

36 minutes ago

* * *

**Sakura **at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

…It wasn't. #Bummer #NoJonHammForMe

35 minutes ago

* * *

**Sakura **at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

I think this guy has premature balding and his face looks like he swallowed a lemon… #SpeedDating #OhJoy

32 minutes ago

* * *

**Sakura **at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

Ewww limp fish hands! #SpeedDating #Gross

30 minutes ago

* * *

**Sakura **at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

How many creative ways are there to say: Hell-to-the-no-go-away-I'm-not-interested? I'm up to 23 so far. #SpeedDating #ImOnARoll

27 minutes ago

* * *

**Sakura **at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

He pulled a DOLL HEAD from his POCKET! Who keeps doll heads in their POCKETS? What The HELL! #SpeedDating #Creeper

23 minutes ago

* * *

**Sakura **at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

I need more alcohol for this…

18 minutes ago

* * *

**Ino **at BabyBlueEyedBlonde- イノ:

CherryBlossom777 SHUT THE HELL UP! Pay attention to your dates, woman, or I will kick you with my stilettos. #IWillKillYou

15 minutes ago

* * *

**Sakura **at CherryBlossom777- サクラ:

Ouch. #SpeedDating #StilettosREvil

14 minutes ago

* * *

The amount of creepy men here was truly astounding. Truly.

So creepy, in fact, that I was willing to let Ino win our small bet in order to get rid of them permanently. Yeah, _that creepy._

I rubbed my temples as _Chenowannabe _banged on her increasingly annoying gong.

Dropping my head into my hands, I groaned as I heard the chair across from mine slide backward.

Its occupant chuckled softly at my obvious pain.

Holy-fuckin'-hell. I recognize that chuckle.

Oh damn it all tohell_. _You have got to be _kidding me. _

I involuntarily tensed; my muscles clenching in apprehension.

Really? _Really, world?_ You wanna play this game with me _now?_

I peered subtly through my fingers.

_Yup. Apparently so. _

I let loose a louder groan and fully dropped my head in my hands.

_What the hell is Itachi doing at a Speed Dating event? _I would analyze the odd pang of anger from jealousy I felt later, choosing instead to latch onto indignation. How is it feasibly possible for two people to run into each other this often?

"Are you like, stalking me, or something?" I mumbled.

He snorted. "I will have you know that my friend forced me into coming to this event this evening. I had no inkling that you would be attending." He finished curtly.

"And may I ask why _you_ are here, _Sakura?" _His velvety voice murmured with a harsh, accusing glint.

Tch, now who's the jealous one? I raised my head to frown at him.

_Oh Kami I shouldn't have looked at him. He's just too damn good-looking._

"I am here under the same circumstances as yourself, _Mr. Uchiha."_ I bit back sarcastically.

We stared at each other appraisingly for a moment before I dropped my head into my hands once more. His close approximation was pushing me to the verge of hyperventilating.

"Why is the world doing this to _me_?" I whined, exasperated, into my hands.

"Maybe we are _fated_." He said with a strange look on his face. He can't seriously believethat, can he?

I snorted derisively and glared at him through my fingers. "_Riight."_

After a long beat of awkward silence he cleared his throat and straightened in his chair. "Right, how about a fresh start then?" He asked sincerely.

Before I could respond he continued on, "my name is Uchiha Itachi, I'm 23 years old and I am a student teacher at Tokyo University working towards my master's in Criminal Biology."

I think I gaped at him a bit. No, actually, I did gape at him. _What_ _the hell…_

"Err." I shifted under his intense gaze. Oh kami, it's uncomfortable when he gives you his undivided attention. I took a very deep breath and squared my shoulders. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 18 years old and I am a student at Tokyo University, working on a bachelors in Biology."

He hummed in approval and I really, really, _really_ tried not to be too pleased about that.

"And what do you plan to do after you graduate, _Sa-ku-ra."_ He purred.

I frowned at him. "I will be attending medical school before hopefully becoming an intern at Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital."

"And what do you wish to specialize in?" He asked, cocking his head in seeming interest.

"I've always wanted to be a surgeon." I said with ardor, unable to hide my love for my chosen profession. He gave a sweet smile at my obvious enthusiasm.

But his sweet smile was making me nervous and confused. I had never seen him do anything outside of a smirk He wasn't the type to give out sweet smiles. Especially to girls he just wanted to hook up with, right? _He's the big bad wolf and I'm a very, very lost little red riding hood._

"And what about you?" I asked quickly, trying to turn the questions back at him.

"Once I have achieved my Master's diploma, I will go on for my PhD where I will then become a Forensic Biologist in my father's precinct of Konoha's Police Force." He replied calmly like these were simple steps in his entire life plan.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, more impressed than I expected myself to be. "Seems like you have your entire life mapped out, _Mr. Uchiha."_ I replied formally, trying to remain on neutral ground as opposed to being sucked into his charm and mind games.

He visibly stiffened at my choice of words. "Ah, I do indeed have _everything_ planned out, _Sakura_." He replied cryptically, his intense gaze never leaving mine. Time seemed to slow down and all noise felt muffled to my ears as I felt like I was tumbling through the depths of his gaze.

"With such a prestigious post, I am sure women will be flocking to your side, willing to satisfy any of your needs." I said thickly.

"I am under the firm belief that the right woman is capable of turning _any_ man onto a straight path and holding his gaze all her own." He said, tilting his head slightly to the left. I tried not to read anything into his pretty little words. How could I believe them when all the evidence suggested clearly that he believed elsewise? That he very much enjoyed being unattached. So I voiced my thoughts of such.

"Why would you want to settle down when you have very obviously _enjoyed _having the life of a bachelor?"

"Why should I stay with someone I do not love or care about, leading them on? Is it not better to have immediate gratification before the heart takes hold and wreaks havoc?" He asked, waving his hands for emphasis as he spoke.

"So you're trying to defend that one-night-stands are better than a long term relationship?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am simply stating that I find it pointless to be with someone unless they are 'the one.'"

"Well how the hell are you supposed to know if they're 'the one' if you don't even take the time to get to _know_ them!" I seethed. I could feel my cheeks flush red with anger.

"Are you questioning my sincerity, Sakura?"

"Of course I am, _Mr. Uchiha_! There is nothing in your background to suggest that one person could possibly change your philandering ways. It just does not seem feasibly possible. Especially based off the improbability of a 'love-at-first-sight' mentality." I finished harshly.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, boring hotly into mine. I glared back with as much venom as I could muster.

I nearly fell out of my seat as the Chennowannabe clanged loudly on her gong. I forfeited our staring match to glance around the room and let loose a deep breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in. My shoulders relaxed noticeably, now that I no longer had to hold a conversation with _Mr. Uchiha_.

I closed my eyes and rolled my neck to relieve some of the tension. When I opened them again, Itachi, was still sitting calmly in front of me. Assessing me with a puzzled expression. I noticed that there was another gentleman standing awkwardly to the side of our table, shooting furtive glances at Itachi and I. I narrowed my eyes at the man before me.

"You're supposed to move on to the next table now, Mr. Uchiha." I said icily.

He smirked lightly at my obvious discomfort. He turned his attention to the man standing beside our table.

"I will be remaining here for this round. How about you entertain this fine lady beside us." He said, gesturing airily to Ino, who was watching in wide-eyed shock.

The man blinked owlishly at Itachi's veiled demand. "Bu-But that's not how this is supposed to work!" He said indignantly.

Itachi narrowed his gaze at the frumpy man.

"For this round, that is _exactly_ how this is going to work." Itachi all but seethed.

Both the man and I stared at Itachi flabbergasted. The frumpy man huffed in feigned indignation as he scuttled into the seat before Ino. I was still staring at Itachi with a look of disbelief when he turned his regard back on me.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" I hissed, leaning in towards him.

He leaned in as well. I had the intense urge to pull back away from him but I stayed put, trying to not be intimidated.

"I am not finished talking to you, Sakura. We are constantly getting off on the wrong foot; and because you are constantly refusing to call me, even though I _know_ you have my phone number, I need to be creative in my methods."

I felt a blush flame across my cheeks at the mention of his phone number. Oh yes, I remember quite well how I got his freakin' phone number. Can anyone blame me for _not_ calling him after such an unseemly and untraditional method of delivery?

"So you're just going to harass me at a speed dating event, then?" I hissed, my voice verging on hysteric.

"That is my current plan, yes." He said firmly.

I floundered for a possible retort but was failing miserably, and I could tell he knew it. And then I remembered the email from Sunday. It was like a huge revelation jolted to the forefront of my brain with a loud PING!

I slowly smirked at him and watched his face morph from triumphant to suspicious.

"Sorry, _Mr. Uchiha, _but unfortunately it's against school policy to have personal relations with faculty members. So I'm going to have to decline." I drawled smugly.

His face turned into a blank and calculating mask. "Is that so, Ms. Haruno?"

"It is." I responded giddily.

"Hmm. Then I suppose it's a good thing that I'm not a faculty member under an official capacity, now isn't, _Sakura." _He smiled triumphantly.

Mt smile fell as I frowned, confused. "But you're a teacher!"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, Ms. Haruno." He said with a smirk and a waggle of his finger near my nose. "I am a graduate student performing the duties of a teacher's assistant. Part of those duties often entail 'teaching' the course laboratory." He said, putting air-quotes around the word, teaching, as he finished.

I stared, dumbfounded. "Wait, so... you're telling me that you're _not_ a teacher."

"That is correct."

I felt like I had been kicked in the gut.

I eyed him skeptically. "Don't you think that's treading on a very fine line, _Mr. Uchiha_?"

He shrugged right as there came another loud _clang_ from the Chennowannabe's gong. I jumped slightly while he smoothly stood from his chair. Leaning over close to my ear he whispered, "I will wait for as long as necessary, Sakura, but inevitably, you will _want_ to call me. And please, do _not_ refer to me as Mr. Uchiha outside the classroom; unless you're ready to face the consequences." He murmured huskily into my ear. I stared, numbly, at his chest. I could barely even bring him into focus enough to notice him walk smoothly to Ino's table and effortlessly deposit himself into the chair opposite.

* * *

A/N: Ta-Da! Thirteen pages of awesome for all of you faithful readers. Hope you enjoy it!

So, since I did all this, please leave me some comments and feedback; questions, ideas and constructive criticism! I love it all.

Aaand, I'm trying to reach over 100 reviews. Can we do it guys? (:


End file.
